


If i could turn back time

by Moe89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Dal testo:"Draco Malfoy era sempre stato certo di tre cose nella sua vita: la purezza del sangue era simbolo di nobiltà, il nome della sua famiglia lo rendeva migliore di molti altri maghi e alcune razze erano superiori ad altre. Questo gli aveva insegnato suo padre e su questo aveva costruito la sua intera vita."





	If i could turn back time

IF I COULD TURN BACK TIME

 

 

Draco Malfoy era sempre stato certo di tre cose nella sua vita: la purezza del sangue era simbolo di nobiltà, il nome della sua famiglia lo rendeva migliore di molti altri maghi e alcune razze erano superiori ad altre. Questo gli aveva insegnato suo padre e su questo aveva costruito la sua intera vita.  
Poi era arrivata la guerra e tutto era cambiato. Lucius era scomparso, inghiottito dalle mura di Azkaban, il nome dei Malfoy caduto in rovina, il Signore Oscuro sconfitto per sempre.  
A volte, sfiorando sovrappensiero il marchio oscuro che gli imbrattava il braccio, si domandava ancora come avessero potuto pensare di vincere. Ora che tutto era finito, la sola idea gli sembrava la ridicola fantasia di un folle o un disperato. A volte invece, mentre ripassava il contorno del simbolo maledetto con la punta delle dita, ripensava ad Hogwarts.  
Quella mattina, seduto nello scomodo e angusto vagone di un treno, il pensiero degli anni passati fra le mura scolastiche gli affollavano la mente. Era stato così arrogante al tempo, così sciocco.  
Non poteva fare a meno di provare vergogna ripensando a ciò che aveva fatto e detto. Persone erano morte e in parte era anche colpa sua. Il cuore gli si strinse quando una fugace immagine di Silente gli attraversò la mente.  
Chiuse gli occhi e con indice e pollice si massaggiò l’attaccatura del naso. Un’abitudine ereditata da sua madre. Negli ultimi tempi pensava spesso anche a Narcissa. Si ritrovava a domandarsi se fosse mai stata veramente felice, se avesse mai amato suo padre, se-  
Il suono squillante di una risata lo distolse dai suoi pensieri, facendolo voltare verso il corridoio. Dietro al vetro appannato che separava la sua cabina dal resto del treno una ragazza si stava asciugando le lacrime dagli angoli degli occhi, scuotendo la testa in un apparente gesto di rassegnazione mentre riponeva nella tasca della giacca un pezzo di carta.  
Draco non potè impedire a se stesso di sussultare. Hermione Granger era a meno di due metri di distanza da lui ed era innegabilmente _bellissima_. Era una cosa che non aveva mai notato prima, o che quanto meno non aveva mai voluto notare prima, ma la giovane strega era veramente affascinante a modo suo.  
Non tanto per l’aspetto, cioè non che fosse brutta, certo, ma non invogliava probabilmente neanche le persone a girarsi quando attraversava la strada. Con quei suoi capelli castani costantemente arruffati e il passo un attimo prima un po’ incerto e quello dopo quasi da soldato, Hermione era una ragazza qualsiasi. Solo che contemporaneamente non lo era, non per Draco almeno. Non più.  
Il fascino della strega non risiedeva in ciò che aveva fatto o visto, ma nella _consapevolezza_. Hermione Granger sapeva chi era e al contrario di Draco, non perché una vita di guerra e abusi gliel’avevano insegnato, ma perché probabilmente aveva realizzato da tempo che conoscere se stessi è l’unico modo che una persona ha per accettarsi. O comunque è un ottimo inizio per imparare a farlo.  
Draco aveva sentito alcune voci su ciò che le era accaduto una volta finita la guerra. Sapeva che era tornata ad Hogwarts per completare gli studi e che ora ricopriva una carica in un qualche reparto del Ministero, ma poco di più.  
Una cosa che sapeva per certo, era che di tutti i rimorsi che lo tormentavano, la maggior parte erano in un modo o nell’altro legati ad Hermione.  
Forse era per questo che il vederla ridere come se non avesse mai avuto nessuna preoccupazione in vita sua era così strano per Draco, così in contrasto con l’immagine che aveva di lei.  
Spesso capitava che di notte si svegliasse madido di sudore con le urla di lei impastate alle risate di Bellatrix nelle orecchie. Quello era fra i ricordi peggiori che aveva.  
Il sangue di lei sul pavimento di Malfoy Manor, così simile al suo. Le lacrime che le bagnavano i capelli. Le urla a raschiarle la gola.  
Quello era stato il momento in cui Draco aveva compreso davvero quanto la guerra fosse sbagliata, quanto Lucius e Bellatrix e il Signore Oscuro non fossero altro che pazzi a cui qualcuno aveva deciso di dare troppo credito.  
Eppure, nonostante avesse raggiunto quella consapevolezza, _non aveva fatto niente._ Non aveva aiutato Hermione, non si era ribellato né al suo cognome né ai doveri di cui esso lo investiva.  
Era rimasto immobile, silenzioso e di questo si vergognava; ma non si può cambiare il passato.  
Però forse…  
Hermione si girò verso di lui, probabilmente in cerca di un posto in cui sedere. Quando incrociò il suo sguardo, il sorriso le morì sulle labbra.  
Draco trattenne il fiato, timoroso di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere, timoroso di stare per sprecare un’altra opportunità per l’ennesima volta,ma la ragazza non se ne andò. Contro ogni aspettativa, Hermione aprì lo sportello dello scomparto di Draco e si andò a sedere proprio di fronte a lui.  
_Orgogliosa e temeraria come sempre._  
Draco aveva commesso molti errori in passato, lo sapeva, ma forse non tutto era perduto, forse aveva ancora una speranza.  
“Granger, io-”  
Trovare la forza per parlare fu probabilmente la cosa più coraggiosa della sua intera esistenza. Aveva immaginato quel momento milioni di volte, aveva sognato cosa le avrebbe detto e come avrebbe reagito lei. Aveva immaginato ogni genere di risposta da parte di Hermione: rabbia, odio, uno schiaffo magari; ma mai _quello_.  
Hermione Granger non gli urlò contro, non lo insultò, non gli mise le mani addosso, semplicemente scosse la testa.  
“Lo so, Malfoy.”


End file.
